The Serpents Kiss
by Sarah McLearing
Summary: It was rape. I’m sure of it. Yet, years later I’m confused by my own memories and reactions. When his hand are moving over my body, I forget about my past. I don’t know if this is what I want but I can’t run. He will find me now that the secret is out.
1. Chapter 1 Studying

**A/N: **This is a story I've been working on in Dutch for quite a while now. It's 125 pages at this moment and I'm still writing it. As of last I started to think about translating it into English so it may get a bigger audience. I totally ignored the book six and seven, since I don't really like the entire war. I do make some faint references to the war and Voldemort being defeated however. Also, in the beginning of this story I make a couple of time jumps. Bare with me, once I have that solid base the story really takes off. I don't use a lot of magic in my stories, if you think it would be boring, please don't read. I only use magic when necessary.

**Summary:** I was rape. I'm pretty sure of it. Yes, all those years later I'm actually confused by my own memories, feelings and reactions. When his hand are moving all over my body, I forget about my job, my past and even my son… I don't know if this is what I want, need or desire but I can't run anywhere. He will find me now that the secret is out.

**The Serpents Kiss**

**Chapter 1; Studying. **

The sun was barely finding its way through the dirty windows of the library but was producing enough light for everyone to see little particles of dust flouting around. Normally the musky scent of old book was enough to make students leave the library but at this time it was abnormally busy in the library. Madame Pince was watching everyone like a hawk. Her glasses were balancing on the very tip of her nose and her lips were pursed so tightly that they were barely visible. It was very clear that she wasn't amused by the horde of students, even though she realized fully that they needed to study for their exams. At the very moment she could do nothing but except the crowd into her domain.

Everywhere in the library there were groups of students whispering behind their books, whom seemed to be plucked out of the shelves without thinking about it. In the far back of the library was a girl. Books seemed to be stacked around her like a fort, in a desperate attempt to block out the boys on the other side of the table.

A long braid slit over her shoulder as she bend over to turn a page. She sighed and crossed her legs. Her grey eyes were staring at the book, yet a frown had formed on her as the boys started snickering again. She had asked them to keep quiet a couple of times, but it had only resulted into them making mocking remarks regarding her person. Annoying Slytherins.

"Say Clear, there aren't any potions in that book to make you look any pretties." A voice rang through the small, secluded room and again the boys started laughing. The girl bare responded to the remark and only muttered: "What a shame, I really wanted to fix that terrible face of yours."

She had expected that her words wouldn't be audible but it turned very silent. Oh sure! The girl thought cynically. Bibi Clear, problem magnet has done it again. Why was it so complicated to just avoid these situations? Or at least keep her mouth shut? As a Ravenclaw she should know better. But no, she always had to have the last word.

Bibi half expected one of the boys to make a snarky remark, or that they would try to hex her. But that didn't happen. She sighed and turned another page as she glanced at her watch. Just a moment and then she would have to attend her next class but she wanted to finish this chapter and really hoped that the boys would remain silent.

As she turned her full attention back to her Potions book however, the boy she had spoken to seemed to realize that he in fact was not a fish. He took a deep breath, so that he would have enough fuel to launch a counterattack. Bibi made a few notes on a piece of parchment. She really didn't have the time to deal with those arrogant sons of bitches, but they of course didn't realize that at all. Why wasn't that surprising at all?

"How dare you speak back to me? Don't you have a brain at all? Stupid Ravenclaw!" Draco Malfoy, the uncrowned King of Slytherin asked. Within two paces he stood right next to Bibi and leaned over the girl as he looked at her, sneering. The blonde Ravenclaw looked back up at him, no emotion whatsoever on her face and slowly counted to ten. Her jaws remained clenched shut but that didn't seem to be received very well by the boy also. His upper lip curled upwards and his eyes narrowed dangerously but his arms remained calmly to his sides.

"Do you really believe that by learning and studying you will ever be as good as us?"He asked mockingly and a muscle under Bibi's eye started trembling. She was so angry! Of course the Slytherin noticed the immediately and he slowly crossed his arms as an arrogant smirk appeared on his face. Bibi understood that more insults would follow and continued to count to a hundred. This guy really didn't know when to shut up!

"You will always remain what you are Clear. Je aren't good enough to polish our boots. You are and always will be a foul, dirty mud…" The words were cut short just as Draco started to state profanities. Bibi had taken a thick dictionary and threw it straight into the face of the boy. He cried out in pain and covered his nose with his hands as Bibi shoved her books and things into her bag and hung it over her shoulder.

"If I were you, I would look up the meaning of the word you were about to say. Perhaps you would think twice before uttering such profanities," she hissed as she marched passed them.

"Ah bitch! You broke my nose!" Draco Malfoy moaned as Bibi passed Crabbe, Goyle and Zambini. For a moment she stood still and looked around at the Slytherin she hated so much. He had just taken his blood covered hand of his nose and the blonde girl looked at his face. His nose was straight as it had ever been and clearly wasn't broken. Draco Malfoy had always been such a baby and because of that she said frostily: "That would be a huge improvement." And walked away, her shoes making an angry sound on the floor. Perhaps he had learned his lesson now.

**~*~**

"What did you do this time Mister Malfoy?" The stern voice of Madame Pomfrey sounded through the infirmary. She was looking at the blonde boy in front of her, her hands firmly planted on her hips. He was looking royally pissed as he pressed a spotted handkerchief to his nose.

"I didn't do anything! Some barracuda from Ravenclaw through a book in my face!" The boy growled as the elder woman took the handkerchief from his nose and took a better look at the injured body part.

"I believe it very unlikely that someone from the proud house of Ravenclaw would throw a book at you without a good reason," the woman answered at calm tone as she carefully touched the bloody nose. Draco hissed and leaned backwards to keep his face out of the Mediwitch's reach. He grunted something that wasn't worth repeating and sarcastically said: "You should know as no other that some people are just plain sadistic by nature."

Poppy Pomfrey refused to answer to that insinuation, the boy just didn't know any better. His nose wasn't broken, there was a little tear in the bone but nothing serious. It was painful, but not broken. Of course she could fix it with one wave of her wand, but that could result in a little bump on his nose. With one as fain as Draco Malfoy, that just wouldn't do. He would go straight through the roof. So he would have to do with a splint for about four weeks. Just a she opened her mouth to give Draco the bad news, there was a knock on the door.

"Madame Pomfrey? I have the Potions that you've asked Professor Snape for. We just finished making them. It's taking a lot longer due to the pressure of the finals," a girl said softly and Poppy could hear how she closed the door behind her.

"Just a moment Miss Clear, I will be right with you. I just need to put a splint on Mister Malfoy's nose."

"You are going to do what?!" Draco hooted and he could see a grin appear on Bibi's face as he looked over Madame Pomfrey' shoulder.

"Can't you fix it with magic?" He asked bewildered and Bibi would almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Sure I can fix it with magic Mister Malfoy but seeing as there would be a bump on your nose afterwards, I thought you would prefer a splint. You will need to wear it for about four weeks. Come back in two weeks for a checkup and I really advise you to stay away from that very dangerous Ravenclaw."

A small smile appeared on the elder woman's face as she spoke and Draco crossed his arms.

"That is going to be very difficult. She' standing right here in the infirmary," he muttered as the Mediwitch found the splint in a drawer and he could see her eyes grow big. She obviously hadn't expect him to rat her out, how naive of her.

Madame Pomfrey had not seen that one coming either. She didn't seem to think the blonde teenager able to do such a thing, because she whisked around in a swirl of robed to look at the Ravenclaw. The plastic splint was still in her hands as she looked at Bibi, searching for the truth.

"Did you really do that Miss Clear?" She asked, clearly shocked and Bibi looked down.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey, I did hit Mister Malfoy in the face with a book," she started, seemingly not able to look at the Mediwitch. Draco looked at the elder woman with a look of triumph and by doing that he totally missed the daring look that had appeared on Bibi's face. "Right before Professor Snape and I danced the Tango during Potions class."

There was a silence in the infirmary. A silence in which Poppy Pomfrey was fighting not to burst out in laughter and Draco was looking at the girl with his mouth open. For a moment he could clearly picture the head of his house dancing with the seventh year student. The next moment however, it occurred to him that she was bluntly lying to someone employed by the school, and that person could laugh about it!

"You little liar!" Draco hissed, venom very obvious in his tone and sprayed blood all over the floor in front of him. Bibi didn't seem to be impressed in the least en merely crossed her arms as she looked at the Slytherin.

"It's obvious that at least one of us is lying." She said calmly, like she didn't have a think to worry about and clearly forgot to mention who of them was lying.

"Mister Malfoy, as I told you before, it seems very unlikely to me that a Ravenclaw would throw a book in your face and this particular Ravenclaw would do no such thing."Madame Pomfrey said with a small gesture of the hand in Bibi's direction when she was sure that she wouldn't burst out in laughter.

"Miss Clear has been my student for quite a while now so that she may enter the shortened training for Healers. In this business we don't harm people and Bibi fully realizes that." She said it at a very calm tone as she cleaned Draco's nosed and preformed a spell to stop the bleeding. After that she started to put the splint on the boy's nose and kept elaborating.

"Of course Professor Snape is totally aware of this ambition and seeing as a Healer needs to know far more than a Mediwich, he has agreed to learn Bibi how she can brew certain medical potions. By learning and studying one can only improve one's qualities, even more then some people believe Mister Malfoy. Hogwarts tries to give everyone the best opportunities they can possibly offer, just not everyone grabs that opportunity."

Behind Madame Pomfrey's back Bibi stuck out her tongue at Draco and turned her back to him to start putting away the Potions. One day he would start to realize in which matter society really functioned but Bibi realized that this probably wasn't the last time that someone would throw the truth in his face…


	2. Chapter 2 Last evening at Hogwarts

**A/N:** A big thank you to .Penyucksee. for adding the story to his/her favorites already! I hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story!

**Chapter 2;** Last evening at Hogwarts

"How does it feel, not being a student at Hogwarts any longer?" Professor Flitwick asked, smiling from behind his beard and Bibi looked around the Great Hall, laughing. Every last year student that had actually graduated had gathered for a little party and nearly everyone was dancing and drinking. Bibi didn't really feel like this would be her last night at Hogwarts at all, in contrary to what her head of house was saying.

"I think the biggest blow is yet to come Professor, but I'm really glad that I may continue my studying at Stanwood straight away. People whom are starting the shortened education will start in the summer holidays so that they may receive their diploma in February of March." Bibi answered after a moment and tried to wave away a floating tray with champagne on it.

"Oh come on Miss Clear, have a drink with the rest of the students. There's always tomorrow to be acting all grown up," Professor Flitwick said with a wink as he levitated a glass down from the tray. Bibi giggled and took a glass from the tray. Normally she wouldn't drink but seeing as she had just graduated with very good results, she could make an exception!

A smile appeared on Bibi's face as she took a sip out of her glass and excused herself to Professor Flitwick. She had just remembered that she needed to pick up a yearbook and if she would forget to do so Hermione Granger would kill her. And she was very capable of that. The extraordinary smart Gryffindor was her new roommate at Stanwood, adult education for the magical working branch.

Together they hoped to find a way to combine Muggle healing with magical elements but it would be a lot of work. At the moment there wasn't a clinic in the magical community that was even remotely interested in their efforts. That meant that they would need to open their own clinic to realize their dreams and that was a very big shitload of work. Well, first they needed to graduate from the training. After that, come what may

"Hey Hermione! Did you save a yearbook for me?" Bibi asked upon reaching the table and switched her empty glass for a full one. Hermione frowned at her but managed a grin anyway. Obviously she had decided not to mention the fact that she hadn't seen Bibi drinking on any occasion before. Instead of saying something the bushy haired Gryffindor disappeared under the table and quickly reappeared with a thick, in leather bound book. She put it on the table with a loud bang and said cheerfully: "I was saving a special copy for you!"

As she spoke Hermione opened the book and turned the pages. Both girls needed to laugh at Ron, who was making funny faces at the camera. Right next to him Neville Longbottom slipped from his stool and landed on the floor, whilst Harry was trying to get out of the picture without anyone noticing. The Hermione in the picture was waving up at them, an opened book still in her lap. The pictures of all the seniors were looking fantastic!

"Collin really made an effort to make those surprise pictures! They really turned out great!" Bibi said laughing at a picture in which Seamus was just accidently blowing up something. Next to her Hermione nodded and quickly turned a couple of pages, to a page where Bibi's picture was on. It was a picture where she slipped and had grabbed an empty cauldron. The gigantic cauldron tipped over, making sure the blonde girl disappeared inside of it.

"I think this one is absolutely brilliant!" Hermione said, nearly chocking on her laughter and Bibi to needed to snicker. It looked hilarious!

"I've never even noticed this picture being taken." She said, still laughing and wiped away a tear from her face before hugging Hermione.

"Thank you so much!" She muttered softly and wanted to say more but was interrupted by an al to familiar voice. "Okay ladies! Break it up! Crying you can do in your own time. Besides, the two of you aren't getting rid of each other by a long shot. That is why I believe that you should hug me, since I am actually going to an entirely different place."

A broad grin appeared on Hermione's face as she turned around to face one of her best friends. "As if you are ever short of attention Harry." She said, the grin still plastered on her face as she hit him against the shoulder. Yet before the black-haired boy had any chance of answering Hermione sniffed up and hugged him tightly. Bibi was just able to hear her sob: "Everything is going to change now!"

At that moment Ron Weasley appeared at the table, looking very uncomfortable with the entire situation. He didn't like it when Hermione got all emotional and Bibi found it wise to leave the trio for a moment. They looked like they needed a little privacy and, as she had just found out… Het glass was empty yet again. So she signaled to Ron that she would see them later in the evening and slowly moved away from the trio. Her movements not as steady as they used to be.

**~*~**

From the shadows of the Great Hall no one other then Draco Malfoy was watching as everyone was partying. He was watching as Bibi Clear gave her yearbook to her head of house, just for safekeeping and took of her shoes. After that she grabbed a boy from her own house and nearly dragged him towards the dance floor. She was wearing a very short, dark blue dress with very small bands over her shoulders. Her hair pinned on top of her head in a messy heap and tumbling down onto her shoulders and back in big curls. There was a huge smile visible on her face and the uptight Ravenclaw he had seen for years seemed to have disappeared completely. So that lead to the conclusive that either Bibi was a bit intoxicated of she had kept a very cheerful twin sister hidden for all those years.

Madame Pomfrey had removed the splint from his nose nearly two weeks ago and it looked as though the accident had never happened. Yet Draco had not forgotten about it. The Ravenclaw was on his mind a lot and somewhere in the back of his head he found it incredibly brave of her that she didn't try to hide just what she thought of him. Of course he would never admit that out loud. Just the idea that everyone would just say what there were thinking. No, he would never admit out loud that he could appreciate such a quality in any person's character.

Draco snorted and combed through his hair. If the blonde Ravenclaw really believed that he didn't know what a Mudblood was, then she had a couple of wires tangled in her head. He really didn't need a dictionary to repeat the meaning of that word.

_**Mudblood:**__ A Witch of Wizard born to Muggle parents. Someone with tainted blood without pure magic in his or her veins._

The word on its own wasn't that hard at all. The use of the word was much harder to determine. People just didn't understand that you needed to put just the right amount of disgust and loathing in it. Mingled with just a tad bit of anger. Too much of less of either and the entire effect would be lost. He was a master in the use of the word. There wasn't a situation that passed him by in which he would miss the opportunity to use it.

"Why are you lurking about in the shadows, looking all grumpy and such? I thought you were going to use this evening to settle a certain score?" A voice right next to Draco drawled and the blonde teenager was awoken from his thoughts. As he looked around he saw a boy who seemed his complete opposite. Blaise Zambini was a dark, slender boy with pitch black eyes. He moved with an elegance very rarely seen in a boy and from time till time it made Draco wonder whether Blaise was straight. "I will. I'm just waiting for the right moment, otherwise it will blow up in my face."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, as though to say that he didn't believe one word that had just left young Malfoy's mouth. After a moment he looked at his perfectly manicured hands and said: "I think she's already halfway there Malfoy. If you wait any longer, your window of opportunity will have gone."

Draco rolled his eyes, something Blaise didn't neglect to notice and a smirk lit his face like a bonfire on Easter. He started laughing and stated: "You are afraid of the little wench!"

For a moment it looked as though Draco would slap his friend but decided against it. He only muttered: "I'm not afraid of a Ravenclaw!"

Blaise didn't seem to agree and reached over to pick up a glass, standing on a little side table next to the blonde Slytherin.

"You don't want to drink that." Draco said, just before the dark colored boy could touch it with his long fingers. Yet he didn't take his eyes of Bibi for one moment and Blaise looked up at Draco, a curious glint in his eyes. "And why not?

Draco frowned and broke of the staring contest with Bibi's back. Slowly he took out a small, black vial and showed it to his friend.

"Influencing draught. And seeing that you have plans for this evening I don't think it would be such a great idea that you would be so open to suggestions from other that you don't really know just what you are doing." Draco said it at a very calm tone but a sinister grin was spreading on his pale face.

"I'll be taking revenge and I'm going to do it so well that the stupid Ravenclaw won't even realize what hit her..."


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**A/N:** Thank you Lynnae Clark for reviewing and adding this story to you favorites. I've checked you question and according to the Harry Potter Lexicon and Harry Potter and the Philosopher' Stone Blaise is sorted in the same year as Harry is. So he would be still at school when Harry graduated, it would've been his last year as well. :) Also a big thank you to Thy Crimson Butterfly for putting this story on your alert. It's nice to know that people enjoy what you do.

3. Revelations

In the tiniest of apartments, barely within the borders of London Bibi Clear was laying on a small violently green sofa. An fairly big pile of blankets was tightly wrapped around her body and an desperate look could be found in her eyes. Her hair was an absolute mess, all knotted up and sticking up in every direction. Red spots were visible on her face, clear evidence of prior crying on her side. Across of her Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting on a bright pink sofa, while Hermione and Ginny sat in two gray chairs.

"If you'd like to we could kill him, but you need to tell us who did this to you then." Harry said and next to him Ron nodded, a solemn look on his face. Bibi only buried her face in the blankets and started sobbing, loudly. Hermione crossed her arms and cast the two boys a stern look, as though she was trying to tell them that they weren't helping at all, but without saying the actual words. Ginny sat next to Bibi, on one of the sofa's arms and put an hand on the blonde woman' shoulder.

"I believe that if Bibi knew who did this to her, she would've said so by now guys. Obviously she doesn't know and your violent suggestions aren't helping either," she stated calmly as she looked at her brother and boyfriend. Bibi blew her nose rather loudly and tried to wipe her hair out of her face. It just fell back into place without any hesitations. Bibi sighed and disappeared a bit further into the blankets.

"I'm afraid I might have an even bigger problem," Bibi muttered, sounding as though she was being suffocated. Hermione raised an eyebrow. To her it seemed like this entire situation couldn't get any worse but seeing that her roommate was already distraught enough, she wouldn't say that out loud. Instead she asked: "What is it then Bibi?"

For a moment it looked like Bibi wouldn't say another word but then she whispered: "I missed my period."

An ear-ringing silence fell over the room and both Ron and Harry were looking as though they wanted to flee from the room. They really didn't feel the need to be involved into 'womenthings.' In any other situations they would've actually fled the room by now. In this case however they both felt strongly that this revelations entailed something more important. That idea was the only reason that they were still pressed together on the hideous pink sofa although they wouldn't admit that out loud.

The next moment their patience paid off, although the question was whether they really understood what happened. A crossfire was opened and answered were suggested at the same time. At times following each other so fast that it wasn't clear who was saying what.

"Oh! But that doesn't mean that it's true!"

"I checked."

"You could go to an hospital?"

"That would be murder?"

"And it isn't condoned in the magical community."

"What are you going to do?"

"We need to be at Stanwood in two days!"

"Why wouldn't I be able to go there?"

"Can't we find out who did this to you?"

"Perhaps you should take a bit more rest now?"

"Do you have any idea how hard I've been working to get accepted into Stanwood? How much extra time I had to spent with Snape to accomplish this?"

"But single parents are frowned upon in the magical world!"

"We need to know who did it, if you are really pregnant."

"I want to know what happened just as well as you do, though with different reasons. I need an Pensieve, the memory needs to be somewhere in my mind."

"Harry brought it."

"I don't want anyone there."

After the final words the room was dipped in silence. No one seemed to have to say another word. During the chaotic conversation Bibi had sat up a little but more and seemed a bit more self-assured, even though she was still clenching the blankets tightly in her hands. It seemed to be her live guard at this moment. If someone would take it away, she would most likely collapse.

Both Ron and Harry now understood that Bibi was most likely pregnant with the child of the person whom had attacked her during her last evening at Hogwarts. Someone whom she could not remember and, even though she said that she had no bruises never wanted to meet again. From Bibi's point of view it was understandable but everyone else in the room believe that the creep should pay for his acts. Something like this wasn't being accepted nowhere, in no society a man should be allowed to do something like this. Women often were so ashamed that they didn't mention it to anyone, let alone the authorities. Perverts like that got away with their crime and could find another innocent victim. It was just nauseating!

It was only when Ron nudged Harry that he came to the realization that the silence carried on a little too long. He coughed, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. He took out his bag from under the table and looked up as he said: "Ron, if you would go and make a pot of tea please. I think that we can all use a cup. During that time I will explain to Bibi how the Pensieve works."

Ron nodded and signaled Hermione to come and help him. The two left the living room and went into the kitchen as Harry sat next to Bibi. By now Ginny decided that it would be comfier when she sat in a chair and moved back. Perhaps Bibi wouldn't feel at ease surrounded by too many people. She could agine very vividly why Bibi didn't want anyone present when she would try to find the memory of that night. That was going to be an emotional rollercoaster.

Personally, Ginny would never go that far if something like that were ever to happen to her. But she and Bibi were two very different people. Not only that, had they been raised very differently. Ginny had been raise traditionally, by the rules of the magical world. Bibi had been raised controversial and responded very different to the situation. Ginny would make sure that she would disappear from the face of the Earth. Bibi just went on with her live, like there was no other option.

Everything was going to change for her. She might even need to change her entire live in a way she never expected to. Normally it was a well thought over decision between two adults to have a baby. The choice had been taken from Bibi in a mean, cruel and unexpected way. No one could've seen it coming. She had always been the most responsible student at Hogwarts. The one time she had escaped that label, it had all gone horribly wrong.

Minutes ago it had become very clear that Bibi had never expected something like that to happened to her but now she was listing to Harry very intently. Ginny cast the blonde woman a quick look as she held the shallow stone dish in her hand. Her eyes were no longer clouded from crying but were fixed on a point between Harry's eyes. The only reminder that she had been crying her heart out only minutes ago, were the red spots on her face.

"Do you understand what I just told you?" Harry asked and Bibi nodded even though she couldn't move herself to actually look into the young man's green eyes. She was so scared to see pity in them. If there was anything she couldn't use right now it was just that. So she kept looking at a fixed point between Harry's eyes. That way she wouldn't be able to see the pity and he felt like she was actually looking at him. Bibi nodded and at long last said: "I understand."

She fell silent but felt the need to really show him that she understood. That it wasn't make believe. "It really doesn't sound that complicated. It just very perculiar that you are able to remember more than what you've actively participated in. Like you are describing it I should be able to see actions made by others. How can I possibly know what someone else has done? I'm not capable off watching everyone at once. I've never been capable of something like that."

There was no hesitation in her voice as she spot but Harry Potter was looking at her as though she had just stunned him. It was clear that he didn't expect such an answer and didn't know how to reply. A look of utter relieve appeared on his face as Ginny answered for him and in some ways was hilarious.

"That's why they call it magic Bibi…"


End file.
